


Bastards

by sorey



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotic, F/M, Incest, Multi, Other, Romance, bastardos, bastards, canción de hielo y fuego - Freeform, incesto, jon nieve - Freeform, juego de tronos - Freeform, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorey/pseuds/sorey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Poniente ambientado en la época actual, en la que a tres de las grandes familias se les ha añadido un bastardo adicional. </p><p>Tres nuevos bastardos en el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego, tres puntos de vista nuevos a la historia que ya conocemos, tres nuevos papeles que se encargarán de que todo sea distinto a lo que conocemos. Arin, Elise y Alexis serán las encargadas de hacer que cada familia saque sus trapos sucios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arin (1)

Tras la ventana, el mundo era todo blanco. La nieve lo cubría todo como un gran manto helado. Arin apenas podía distinguir entre el cielo grisáceo y las lejanas montañas nevadas. El Norte siempre ha pertenecido a los Stark. Medio país les pertenecía, y pertenecería a su hermanastro Robb cuando su padre delegase en él. O muriese.

Arin sacudió la cabeza y fijó la vista en un punto de la página de su libro. La voz del Maestre Luwin flotaba en el ambiente como el sonido de un moscardón aburrido y tedioso al que procuraba no prestar atención. A su lado, un par de asientos más allá, Robb jugueteaba con un bolígrafo entre los dedos, aparentemente tan aburrido como ella. No eran muy parecidos, ella se parecía más a su mellizo, Jon.

Jon y Arin Nieve eran de pelo negro como el carbón, él rizado y alborotado, ella largo y liso. Robb, en cambio, tenía el pelo color castaño cobrizo, como las hojas de otoño, y unos ojos de un profundo azul marino. Jon no era de espaldas anchas, como Robb, pero aun así tenía mucha fuerza. Arin era delgada a su vez, pero sabía defenderse. En lo que más se parecían ella y Jon era en los ojos, los dos tenían unos ojos grises, fríos como el hielo. Siendo hermanos bastardos, se parecían más a su padre que el propio Robb, el primogénito. Robb había nacido de forma legítima y apartado de la guerra, Arin y su hermano lo habían hecho a medio mundo de distancia. Su padre los había traído consigo al terminar la guerra, cosa que no le había hecho mucha gracia a su señora esposa. Pero a pesar de todo, siempre habían estado los tres juntos. Desde el día en que empezaron a corretear por la vieja mansión, se habían hecho inseparables.

Los ojos de Arin volvieron nuevamente al mundo más allá de la ventana. Por desgracia, no era más entretenido que el interior. Blanco, silencioso y aburrido, adornado únicamente por un cuervo que graznaba varias ventanas más allá. No pudo reprimir un bostezo.

-Arin –al escuchar su nombre, Arin dio un respingo en su silla y volvió la vista al frente-. ¿Te aburro, acaso?

Luwin la observaba desde detrás de sus enormes gafas de pasta, tan anticuadas como el traje marrón que llevaba. El poco pelo que le quedaba era tan blanco como la nieve de fuera, y su rostro arrugado reclamaba, con su seria expresión, una respuesta.

-Eh… No –respondió, avergonzada-. No he dormido muy bien esta noche.

-No has dormido bien –repitió el anciano; Arin asintió-. Cosa fácilmente arreglable si siguieras un horario de sueño adecuado a alguien de tu edad. –Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y comenzó a enfadarse. ¿Qué sabía Luwin sobre su horario de sueño? Era cierto que había dormido mal, una pesadilla la había despertado en mitad de la noche y para cuando volvía a conciliar el sueño, el cielo ya empezaba a clarear con la luz de un nuevo día-. Sin duda, podrás decirme de qué estaba hablando ahora.

Jon la miraba desde su asiento de delante. Movía los labios, tratando de soplarle la respuesta. Una palabra, no, dos. Política actual.

-Los cambios realizados en el gobierno –respondió casi de inmediato-. Hace doscientos años volvió a instaurarse la herencia de poder por sangre en lugar de voto, y eso generó diferencias entre las familias. Cierto que el nivel de vida no es el mismo, pero si la familia que gobierna lo hace correctamente, el pueblo entero prospera.

-Siempre sorprendente tu capacidad de atención, o, al menos, de retentiva. ¿Sabrías decirme qué estructura política se utiliza ahora?

-Hay siete familias mayores –recitó-. Baratheon, Lannister, Martell, Tyrell, Tully, Arryn y los Stark. Entre las siete rigen todo el país, pero una de ellas tiene la supremacía, algo así como una monarquía –. Miró al anciano profesor, que asintió ante la comparación-. Desde después de la Revuelta, dicha supremacía está en posesión de los Baratheon, gracias a Robert.

-¿Y antes?

-Los Targaryen. Se hicieron con el poder cuando se instauró la herencia por sangre, pero la familia cayó en desgracia en sus últimos momentos, originando la Revuelta. Aerys estaba loco.

Una vez Luwin estuvo contento con el interrogatorio y volvió a seguir leyendo de su libro de texto, Arin intercambió una sonrisa con Robb y Jon. Su hermanastro suspiró aliviado, sabía de sobra que si le hubiese preguntado a él, no hubiese sabido qué responder, pero  Jon siempre prestaba atención a las clases. Ella, en cambio, iba por libre, le gustaba aprender por su cuenta leyendo los libros de la biblioteca de la mansión en vez de escuchar las largas peroratas de Luwin. Como Starks, una de las familias gobernantes, en lugar de ir al instituto como el resto de chicos normales, estudiaban en casa incluso a pesar de ser bastardos. A veces, Arin envidiaba a la gente corriente. Quería a sus hermanos, pero las clases en la mansión le impedían conocer más gente, y a la larga, era realmente aburrido.

Una hora más tarde, pudieron salir de la biblioteca. Era el turno de las lecciones de sus hermanos más pequeños, Sansa, Arya y Brandon. Rickon todavía era demasiado pequeño para entender algo de lo que decía Luwin, así que disfrutaba correteando de aquí para allá, muchas veces acompañado de su madre, otras tantas, de su niñera. Los tres hermanos mayores se dirigieron al patio interior de la mansión, bromeando sobre el eterno aire vintage de Luwin. Tenían unos minutos antes de la preparación física, así que se pusieron los abrigos y salieron al pequeño claustro de piedra. Allí, la nieve apenas llegaba, pero no por ello el suelo estaba menos resbaladizo. La solitaria estatua que reinaba allí tenía una mirada igual de fría que el clima. Era una mujer cubierta con una capucha, con una mano sobre el corazón mientras que con la otra sujetaba un farol. Mucho tiempo antes, se encendía todas las noches por una antigua creencia.

Arin y Jon fueron a la esquina más cercana, que les servía para protegerse del frío, mientras Robb se acercaba a la estatua y, no sin antes asegurarse de que nadie más lo observaba, sacaba del farol un paquete de tabaco y un mechero. Regresó junto a ellos mientras se encendía un cigarrillo. Arin cogió el paquete e hizo lo mismo antes de tendérselo a su hermano.

-Creía que no iba a callarse nunca –suspiró Robb después de exhalar el humo de una calada- Apenas consigo mantenerme despierto en sus clases ya.

-Deberías prestar más atención –farfulló Jon, cigarro en la boca mientras intentaba encenderlo, sin éxito-. Al fin y al cabo, Invernalia será tuya algún día.

-Trae –su hermana le cogió el cigarro y le tendió el suyo, ya encendido-. El viejo es un aburrido, ¿qué quieres? Consigue que hasta los temas más interesantes se vuelvan insoportablemente aburridos.

-¿Qué hay de interesante en el comercio de pescado de las Islas del Hierro? –se quejó Robb sobre uno de los temas de aquella mañana.

-Mientras ellos sigan trayendo pescado, será difícil que incluso en invierno el pueblo pase hambre –respondió su medio hermana.

-Y mientras sigamos pagándoles, no volverán a levantarse –añadió Jon, refiriéndose a la última revuelta organizada por Balon Greyjoy, a la que su padre puso fin.

-Cortad el rollo, cerebritos –respondió Robb, poniendo los ojos en blanco y esbozando una sonrisa-. No volverán a levantarse mientras Theon esté aquí

-Ese capullo vive mejor que nadie –Arin dio una calada a su cigarro-. Le da igual perderse las clases con tal de dormir un poco más.

Su hermanastro calló. Arin había olvidado que se llevaba bien con el chico del hierro, lo cual podía comprender ya que con él se comportaba de forma agradable. A ella y a Jon los trataba como si fuesen basura, pero era peor cuando Robb no estaba delante. Nunca sentiría simpatía por Theon Greyjoy, y su hermano tampoco. Sin embargo, era el “invitado” de su padre desde los ocho años, por lo que tenían que aguantarlo. Pero aunque todo el mundo lo llamaba invitado, la palabra exacta era “rehén”.

Terminaron de fumar  y volvieron al interior de la mansión. Esta vez se dirigieron al gimnasio, recorriendo varios pasillos hasta llegar al otro extremo de la finca. La clase de preparación física los enseñaba a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo por si llegaba el día en que tuviesen que defenderse, lo cual, siendo hijo de una gran familia, no era extraño que sucediese. Hacía unos meses les había llegado la noticia de que una banda callejera de Fuerte Terror le había dado una paliza a Domeric Bolton hasta matarlo. Corrían rumores de que había sido el propio hijo bastardo de Roose Bolton quien los había contratado, pero nadie había conseguido demostrarlo.

Rodrik Cassel los estaba esperando ya en el gimnasio. Era un hombre ya mayor, cuyo bigote blanco recordaba a una gaviota a punto de alzar el vuelo, pero no por ello intimidaba menos. Espalda ancha y erguida, brazos fuertes, era el maestro ideal, al menos uno de ellos. Rodrik era el supervisor, incluso a veces se peleaba personalmente con los chicos para probarlos, pero para las sesiones diarias había varios maestros especializados en distintos tipos de combate. Arin solía entrenar con Yikar. No tenía apellido, venía de las tierras de más allá del mar Angosto, y además era bastardo, como ella y Jon. Tenía un estilo de lucha distinto, más agresivo y menos elegante, pero a Arin le gustaba.

Después de cambiarse en los vestuarios cada cual se fue con su entrenador. Theon no tardó mucho en llegar con esa arrogante sonrisa de superioridad y el chándal ya puesto. Era típico de él saltarse las clases que creía conveniente. A Arin no le preocupaba, tenía “inútil” escrito en la frente. Lo que no le gustó fue la mirada que le dedicó, recorriéndola de arriba abajo como si nunca hubiese visto una mujer.

No se molestó en ocultar una mueca de desagrado, pero se aseguró de ponerse a estirar justo en el momento exacto en el que Robb y él empezaban a pelear. Como esperaba, el chico del hierro se quedó mirándola demasiado y Robb lo derribó en apenas dos movimientos. Sonriendo para sí, Arin terminó el calentamiento, se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y se centró en su clase con Yikar. A unos metros de ellos, Jon le daba puñetazos a un saco de boxeo bajo la mirada de su instructor. “Siempre le ha quedado bien el chándal” pensó, ligeramente distraída, observando a su hermano.

-Bien, ¿recuerdas la lección anterior? –le preguntó Yikar, devolviéndole los pies a la tierra.

-Sí, claro –respondió, sonriendo.

Durante la hora siguiente Arin lanzó y recibió patadas y puñetazos. Yikar estaba en forma, había crecido peleando para defenderse en el poblado de su niñez, y a pesar de que todavía era joven, apenas unos siete años mayor que ella, estaba bien curtido. Como en todas las clases, Arin hizo lo posible por derrotarlo, pero el chico parecía imbatible.

-Venga, una vez más –insistió-. Una más y hemos terminado.

Arin se lo quedó mirando mientras recuperaba el aliento. La piel tostada de Yikar lo delataba como extranjero, pero nunca lo había visto avergonzado de sus orígenes. Tenía el pelo negro recogido en una pequeña coleta, pero suelto Arin sabía que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Él tampoco se quedaba corto mirándola con esos ojos suyos color miel, pero ya estaba acostumbrada. De hecho, eran miradas que incluso le gustaban.

Cuando estuvo lista, Yikar dio la señal. Nuevamente empezó su baile, y aguantó bien los primeros minutos, pero acabó igual que los otros, con ella en el suelo y él ayudándola a levantarse. Oyó las risas de sus hermanos y del chico del hierro, lo cual hizo que le hirviese la sangre de pura rabia.

-¿A alguno le gustaría probar? –preguntó su instructor al ver la mirada iracunda de la chica.

-¿Contigo? –se envalentonó Theon, con aquella sonrisa burlona a la que Arin tanto le gustaría golpear.

-No, con ella –repuso el otro.

Arin se los quedó mirando a los dos, esta vez divertida. Ninguno quería pelear con ella porque era una chica, lo cual le parecía absurdo.

-No me gusta pegar a las mujeres –Theon  se cruzó de brazos, manteniendo aquella sonrisa arrogante.

Sin embargo, Robb la miraba pensativo. No tardó en dar un paso adelante y en ofrecerse, lo cual arrancó una sonrisa de satisfacción en Arin. Su hermanastro había estado ganando a Theon cada vez que el instructor los enfrentaba, así que si Arin derribaba a Robb, tal vez le cerrase la bocaza al chico del hierro.

-Intentaré no ser muy duro contigo –le dijo cuando estuvieron cara a cara, con una sonrisa con un punto de arrogancia.

-Intentaré no patearte mucho el culo –le respondió ella, devolviéndole la misma sonrisa.

A la señal de Rodrik, la pelea empezó. Durante los primeros segundos se estudiaron el uno al otro. Arin sabía que el fuerte de Robb era la defensa, pero ella practicaba un estilo de lucha en el que el fuerte era el ataque. La decisión era difícil. Trató de recordar lo que había visto hacer a su hermano.

Su primer ataque fue a las piernas. Como pensaba, lo pilló desprevenido, y Robb se tambaleó.  Hizo amago de agarrarle un brazo, pero ella fue más rápida, giró, y le soltó una patada al pecho. Su hermano le agarró el pie cuando lo tuvo al alcance, pero en vez de frenarse, Arin lo usó a su favor, y con la pierna libre le dio una buena patada en el estómago, haciendo que los dos cayesen al suelo. Arin se levantó rápidamente, pero Robb ya estaba fuera de combate. Sonrió, satisfecha, y dedicó una mirada de suficiencia al resto de espectadores. Su hermano la sonreía, entre divertido y orgulloso. La cara de Theon estaba blanca como el papel.

Ayudó a Robb a ponerse de pie. Se notaba que había herido su orgullo, pero no le guardaba ningún rencor a su hermana. Jon se les acercó y rodeó los hombros de su melliza abrazándola con fuerza, orgulloso.

-Tal vez tengas que contratarla como guardaespaldas –bromeó, dirigiéndose a su hermanastro.

-No la tomarían en serio –repuso Robb, pero aun así sonreía-. Parece mentira que alguien tan enclenque pegue con tanta fuerza –añadió, frotándose el estómago.

-¿Me he pasado? –preguntó Arin.

-Nada que no se arregle con una buena comida –respondió, quitándole importancia-. Bien jugado, hermanita, la próxima no lo tendrás tan fácil.

Tras una buena ducha en los vestuarios, los cuatro fueron a comer. El gran comedor de la mansión tenía como centro una gran mesa de caoba rodeada por una docena de sillas. Una sencilla lámpara de araña estaba suspendida sobre ella, con elegantes y discretas cuentas de cristal, muy diferente de aquellas que solían verse en teatros, museos y demás edificios de carácter antiguo. La estancia constaba de tres grandes ventanales, que ayudaban con la iluminación, que daban al patio del jardín trasero, de suelo de piedra y presidido por una fuente, apagada en aquellos momentos. El resto de paredes estaban adornadas con pinturas y tapices que retrataban la grandeza de su familia en el pasado. El tapiz central mostraba el emblema familiar, un lobo huargo gris sobre un fondo blanco.

A la mesa estaban sentados ya el resto de sus hermanos. Sansa tenía su larga cabellera pelirroja recogida en una sencilla trenza, iba bien arreglada, y pese a su corta edad, ya se había aficionado al maquillaje. Su otra hermana, Arya, no ponía tanto empeño en su aspecto. Se parecía más a ella y a Jon, no sólo de aspecto, sino también de carácter. En aquellos momentos hacía rabiar a Bran con una especie de juego con las manos, que consistía en retirar la mano antes de que el otro le diese un golpe. Rickon, el más pequeño de todos, estaba sentado sobre una pila de cojines para llegar a la mesa, al lado de su madre, Catelyn, quien, como de costumbre, los recibió con una sombría mirada. La mujer de su padre nunca les había tenido un gran aprecio a ella y a su hermano. Tanto Arin como Jon saludaron con cortesía antes de sentarse al otro lado de la mesa, dejando que Robb y Theon se interpusieran. No tardaron en percatarse de quién faltaba.

-¿Dónde está padre? –murmuró Arin a su mellizo-. No es normal que llegue tarde.

-Seguro que no tarda mucho –respondió-. Igual tiene algún asunto importante de última hora.

No apareció hasta la mitad de la comida, y la cara que traía consigo no auguraba nada bueno. Se sentó a comer en frente de su esposa, disculpándose por el retraso. Eddard Stark era un hombre corpulento, de semblante serio, intimidante para aquellos que no tenían trato con él, pero bueno y cariñoso con su familia. Incluso con sus hijos bastardos.

-Resulta que la patrulla ha encontrado a un desertor de la Guardia de la Noche viajando hacia el sur –comentó después de tragar un pedazo del pollo horneado que tenía en el plato-. Esta tarde tengo que ir a encargarme.

-No es un tema que debamos tratar en la mesa –respondió Catelyn, señalando levemente con la cabeza al pequeño Rickon que jugaba con un trozo de patata.

-No hay otro momento –replicó su marido-. En cuanto terminemos, tenemos que irnos. Vendrán los mayores, sin excepción. Y también Bran.

Como movido por un resorte, Brandon saltó en su silla. Parecía alegre de poder formar parte al fin de los asuntos de la familia, pero su madre no parecía estar de acuerdo.

-Sólo tiene diez años –Catelyn había bajado el tono de voz-. No es edad para que vea esas cosas.

-Tarde o temprano tendrá que empezar a hacerlo –el tono de Ned no admitía réplica alguna-. No vas a poder protegerlo eternamente.

Arin pudo ver cómo el rostro de Catelyn permanecía inexpresivo, salvo por la mirada que le dirigió a su esposo. Luego, volvió a centrar su atención en el pequeño Rickon y en su plato de comida. Su padre paseó la mirada por el resto de la mesa, hasta encontrarse con la mirada de su hija.

-Sabes que tú puedes quedarte si lo deseas, Arin.

-No, iré, no es la primera vez que lo veo –le molestó que intentase dejarla fuera. Detestaba que la tratasen como una niña enclenque sólo por haber nacido mujer. Ella era parte de la familia, podía encargarse de aquellos asuntos igual que el resto. A fin de cuentas, de aquello se trataba, aprendizaje para el futuro dentro del gobierno del Norte.

-Tienes el carácter de tu tío Brandon –la miraba con nostalgia, haciendo caso omiso de la iracunda mirada que le dedicaba su mujer-. El norte corre por tus venas. Seguro que hasta peleas igual de bien que él.

-Deberías haber visto la paliza que le ha pegado hoy a Robb, padre –dijo su hermano Jon-. En menos de cinco minutos estaba en el suelo.

Eddard Stark rió, acompañado por Jon y la pequeña Arya. Sansa le dedicó a Arin una mirada de desprecio propia de un snob y continuó ignorándola. En aquello se parecía mucho a su madre, los bastardos no le parecían dignos de sentarse a la mesa de los Stark.

-¿Cuándo me enseñarás a hacerlo? –le preguntó Arya, entusiasmada.

-Cuando seas más mayor –respondió Arin-. Tienes que comer y hacerte fuerte –le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa.

Cuando hubieron terminado la comida, cada cual fue a su habitación para prepararse para el viaje. Debían ir al puesto avanzado que tenían a una hora de distancia en coche, al noreste. Arin se vistió con unos vaqueros ajustados pero que abrigaban bastante y un jersey de lana granate. Recogió su pelo en una trenza de espiga y cogió su anorak.

Pasó por el cuarto de su hermano Bran para comprobar si estaba listo. Estaba sentado en la cama, inclinado sobre sus pies. Parecía estar lidiando con sus botas para la nieve. Arin se acercó y empezó a atárselas correctamente.

-¿Te has abrigado bien? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Llevo dos camisetas y el jersey –respondió-. Yo nunca tengo frío.

-Debes llevarte la chaqueta también.

-¡Pero pesa mucho!

-Eso es porque abriga más –le pellizcó cariñosamente la mejilla una vez le hubo atado los cordones-. Créeme, hace mucho frío fuera.

Bran parecía algo inseguro, pero no por el clima que pudiese hacer en el exterior. Miró a su medio hermana con angustia.

-¿Da miedo? –le preguntó en voz baja.

Arin se sentó a su lado en la cama. Pensó en la primera vez que ella lo había visto, tres años atrás. Su padre no la hubiese llevado de no ser porque ella prácticamente se lo suplicó. Quería sentirse una más de sus hermanos, ellos ya habían ido un par de veces a verlo. Jon había intentado disuadirla, pero Arin quería demostrar que era tan dura como ellos. Cuando vio cómo su padre ejecutaba al desertor, sintió que algo nacía dentro de ella, algo que clamaba a gritos justicia, la justicia que su padre impartía. Recordaba haber tenido alguna pesadilla al respecto, más de una noche había acabado en la habitación de Jon, con su hermano susurrándole hasta que se dormía que no era más que un sueño. Después de haberlo visto unas cuantas veces más, no podía decir que se hubiese acostumbrado, pero las pesadillas ya no la perseguían.

-Esos hombres hacen un juramento, Bran –respondió-. Un desertor es alguien muy peligroso, porque sabe que ya no tiene nada que perder.

-Lo sé.

-Padre hace lo correcto –siguió-. Debes acostumbrarte a ver estas cosas. No da tanto miedo como crees.

Bran asintió, algo más seguro. Se levantó y fue a coger su abrigo del armario. Arin se levantó también para salir de la habitación cuando se encontró con que la madre de Bran la miraba desde la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Bajó la mirada y pasó por su lado como si no la hubiese visto. Estaba acostumbrada a la frialdad con la que los trataba a ella y a Jon, pero nunca se sentía cómoda en su presencia si su padre o sus hermanos no estaban delante.

Viajaron en dos coches, lo cual Arin agradeció. No soportaba estar con Theon más de lo necesario. Ella viajó con Jon y dos de los hombres de su padre, el resto iba en el otro coche. Fue una hora de coche en la que sólo se veía paisaje montañoso, con algún pequeño pueblo a lo lejos, bastante monótono. Agradeció poder salir y estirar las piernas al llegar.

El puesto avanzado no era muy grande, un recinto vallado con alambre de espino con una pequeña edificación de cemento gris que resultaba fría y deprimente. Había un par de camiones militares aparcados allí, y un hombre uniformado, con el blasón Stark sobre el pecho, montaba guardia en la puerta armado con un rifle. En cuanto su padre se adelantó, el soldado se apresuró a abrir la verja. Bran parecía asustado de nuevo, pero se esforzaba por ocultarlo, tal vez por miedo a que sus hermanos se burlasen de él. No iban a hacerlo, Arin lo sabía. No en algo como aquello.

El interior del edificio era casi tan deprimente como el exterior. Ventanas con rejas, humedades en el techo y las paredes y un pequeño televisor y una radio antigua como parte del austero mobiliario. El desertor estaba esposado, sentado en una silla, custodiado por otros dos hombres. Murmuraba algo que Arin no llegaba a entender. Tenía el uniforme negro, característico de la Guardia de la Noche, pero bastante desgastado y descolorido. El pelo grasiento daba señales de haber sido rubio en un pasado. Arin juzgó que el detenido apenas tendría veinte años. Se forzó a no dedicarle más tiempo, ya que luego sería más difícil de ver.

Su padre levantó la mirada del informe que estaba leyendo. Con un gesto de cabeza, indicó a los soldados que custodiaban al chico que lo levantasen de la silla y lo pusiesen de rodillas. El muchacho apenas se resistió, parecía haber asumido ya su destino.

-¿Unas últimas palabras, chico? –preguntó su padre al tiempo que cargaba la pistola.

Arin buscó a tientas la mano de su hermano Jon, quien se la apretó con fuerza. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a hacerlo, pero hacía que la visión fuese más fácil de soportar.

-Vi lo que vi –dijo el chico-. Vi a los Caminantes Blancos.

-Los Caminantes Blancos son sólo un cuento de viejas –intervino Theon, quien parecía no poder mantener la boca cerrada.

-Yo los vi –insistió el otro-. Vi cómo mataban a mis compañeros –alzó su mirada para mirad a Ned-. Sé que soy un desertor, sé que debí de volver para avisarles, pero el miedo me pudo. Decídselo, por favor. Decidles que los Caminantes Blancos han despertado.

Agachó la cabeza, aceptando su inminente castigo. Su padre se acercó.

-En nombre de Robert, de la casa Baratheon, el primero de su nombre, gobernante y protector de los siete reinos unidos en uno, yo, Eddard, de la casa Stark, te sentencio a morir.

Tres tiros, tres disparos certeros que hicieron que el cuerpo sin vida del muchacho se desplomase sobre el frío suelo de cemento, que no tardó en llenarse de sangre. Observó a Bran, con el rostro pálido, aunque inexpresivo. Aquello sin duda lo habría cambiado para siempre.

Cuando vio que Theon se acercaba y le daba una patada al cadáver cuando su padre no miraba, sintió que ya no pudo más.

-Vámonos de aquí –le susurró a su hermano.

Una vez fuera, dejó que el aire frío le inundara los pulmones, ayudándola a superar la tensión. A su lado, Jon suspiró.

-¿Quieres que demos un paseo antes de volver? –le preguntó-. Te sentará bien.

-Sí, por qué no, mientras esté lejos de ese idiota, cualquier cosa me vendrá bien.

Salieron del recinto para adentrarse en el bosque que había cerca. Había un río en las proximidades, así que decidieron ir hasta allí y luego volver. Poco a poco, Arin fue sintiéndose mejor. Sacó de su bolsillo el paquete de tabaco que había conseguido ocultar y le ofreció uno a su hermano. Los cigarrillos estaban casi consumidos del todo cuando llegaron al río.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Arin, señalando un enorme bulto gris que había cerca de la orilla.

-Parece un animal, pero es enorme –respondió Jon.

Conforme se acercaban, podían oír pequeños gemidos que provenían del cuerpo de la bestia. Era un enorme lobo muerto con cinco pequeños cachorros intentando guarecerse del frío entre su pelo. Tendrían apenas unas horas de vida y ya parecían destinados a morir. Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Deberíamos…? –preguntó Arin.

-No podemos dejarlos morir de frío –respondió su hermano.

-¡Eh, vosotros! –La voz de su hermano Robb los sobresaltó-. Si vais a perderos por ahí, al menos avisadnos. Siempre me ha gustado explorar el terreno –cuando vio el enorme cadáver y los pequeños lobos, se quedó tan sorprendido como ellos-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Una madre con sus crías –respondió Jon-. ¿No vienes con Theon?

-Se ha quedado lanzando pullas a los soldados –dijo Robb, quitándole importancia-. No podemos dejarlos ahí, morirán en poco tiempo.

Se acercó y cogió un par de cachorros, tendiéndoselos a Arin. Era como tener una bola de pelo temblorosa en busca de calor. Los estaba poniendo dentro de su abrigo, cuando detrás de ellos llegaron su padre, Theon,  Bran, y un par de soldados.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí? –Preguntó su padre; al ver el cadáver y a los cachorros que Arin intentaba dar calor, la expresión le cambió-. Son lobos, no son mascotas, Arin.

-Pero no podemos dejar que mueran así  –replicó ella.

Bran se acercó y ella le tendió uno de los cachorros, una pequeña bolita gris que temblaba. El niño estaba encantado. Eddard miró a su hija, luego a Bran.

-Por favor, padre –suplicó, dejando que el cachorro le lamiese la mejilla.

-Crecerán, y se convertirán en bestias, estos no son como los perros.

-Señor –intervino Jon, quien asistía a la conversación como si realmente no fuese con él el tema-, el huargo es el emblema de la familia Stark. Hay cinco cachorros, uno por cada hijo Stark.

Arin comprendió lo que trataba de hacer su hermano. No era habitual que Jon tratase a su padre de “señor”, únicamente cuando había personal cerca, pero al hacerlo en ese momento los había excluido a ambos de la familia para que los pequeños lobos tuviesen un hogar. Su padre los miró a ambos durante unos segundos, luego a Robb, quien tenía otros dos cachorros en las manos, y lo miraba casi tan suplicante como Bran. Derrotado, suspiró y asintió.

-Los alimentaréis vosotros –concluyó-, los adiestraréis vosotros, y si se mueren, vosotros cavaréis sus tumbas.

El suspiro de alivio fue general. Robb le dio los otros dos cachorros a Theon, quien se fue siguiendo a su padre. Arin le dio el cachorro que le quedaba a Robb, quien ya había cogido al último del cuerpo sin vida de su madre. La miró, interrogante.

-Nosotros no somos Stark –dijo Arin, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sois tan hermanos míos como Bran, Rickon, Arya y Sansa –repuso Robb-. Pero agradezco lo que habéis hecho.

Se puso en marcha, detrás de los otros, seguido de Bran. Ella se demoró un poco más mirando el enorme cuerpo de la loba, junto a su hermano.

-Ha sido muy noble eso que has hecho –le dijo. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que quería que Bran superase el día de hoy con algo agradable –respondió.

Arin le sonrió. Era tan típico de Jon preocuparse por sus hermanos que hasta se sacrificaría por ellos de tener la oportunidad. Sin embargo, pese a que ella también los quería con toda su alma, a ella y a Jon los unía algo distinto, el vínculo de haber estado juntos desde antes incluso de nacer. Habían venido al mundo prácticamente de la mano, los unía el mismo pasado, la misma tara. Nunca serían plenamente Stark, y en aquel instante fue plenamente consciente de ello. Fue en ese momento cuando realmente se sintió bastarda, fuera de lugar, desamparada. No había pensado nunca en ello hasta aquel momento. Como si le leyese el pensamiento, su hermano pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, abrazándola, y le dio un afectuoso beso en la sien, como solía hacer cada vez que la notaba baja de ánimos. Sólo estando él cerca podía sentirse completa.

-Vamos, tenemos que volver –le dijo.

-Sí –trató de reponerse; iban a marcharse ya cuando escuchó un nuevo gemido, más débil, más lejano-. ¿Oyes eso?

Jon aguzó el oído. Tras unos instantes, el gemido volvió.

-Viene de allí –se acercó a unos arbustos cercanos y se agachó. Al poco volvió a incorporarse con dos nuevos cachorros, dos pequeños copos de nieve idénticos.


	2. Elise (1)

Aquella mañana hacía más calor que en todos los siete infiernos. Elise no podía soportarlo ni un minuto más. Cogió el ascensor y subió a la azotea, quitándose el fino vestido azul que llevaba por el camino. Cuando se abrieron las puertas estaba completamente desnuda, y poco le importaba que hubiese un par de criados por allí. Había nacido para que el mundo la mirase, y ella se deleitaba con ello. Después de sonreír pícaramente a un chico que se había distraído de barrer el suelo, se zambulló de cabeza en la piscina.

El agua fría le sentó de miedo. Después de bucear hasta el otro lado, salió y pidió al mismo chico que se la había quedado mirando momentos antes que le trajese una copa de vino. No se molestó en coger una toalla. Se acercó a la baranda de cristal que cercaba la azotea y se quedó mirando la ciudad desde allí. Roca Casterly se extendía bajo la Torre, ante ella, como un vasto mar de edificios, cuya calidad iba disminuyendo conforme se acercaban hacia la costa. Elise recordó cuando solía hacer escapadas nocturnas para colarse en alguna fiestecilla. Recordaba la música, el alcohol, el humo, el chico al que conoció en la pista de baile y terminó de conocer en los baños…

-Siempre es un placer, tía –dijo una voz a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¡Querido sobrino! –Sonrió Elise, dándose la vuelta-. Que no te oiga tu padre llamarme así.

-Le guste o no, eres mi tía –su sobrino enano Tyrion se sentó en una de las tumbonas con una copa de vino en la mano, dejando que sus cortas piernas colgasen sin tocar el suelo-. ¿No deberías ponerte algo encima?

-¿Es que ahora te asustan los pechos? Quién lo iba a decir –respondió, divertida, aunque hizo un gesto con la cabeza a otro de los criados para que le trajese el vestido que había dejado en el ascensor-. ¿Y mi vino? –inquirió, alzando un poco más la voz.

El chico que había ido a buscarle una copa de vino regresó atropelladamente. Esta vez trataba de mantener la vista en el suelo mientras estaba cerca de Elise, pero el rubor de sus mejillas delataba su incomodidad. La chica cogió la copa y, después de pensarlo un poco, dirigiéndole unas cuantas miradas traviesas, le mandó retirarse. Enseguida llegó el otro, llevándole el vestido.

-Dime, queridísima tía, ¿qué disfrute ves en atormentar a los pobres sirvientes? –preguntó el enano después de dar un trago a su vino, viendo cómo Elise volvía a ponerse el vestido.

-No me llames tía –hizo un mohín con la nariz, como hacía cada vez que algo la molestaba-. Me envejeces más de lo que toca.

-Tienes la edad de mis hermanos, te llevas menos años conmigo que con mi padre, él es el viejo.

Elise le guiñó un ojo y dio un trago a su copa de vino. La afición al tinto le venía de familia, no había ni un solo Lannister que no bebiese al menos una jarra al día. Solo que ella no era una Lannister del todo.

-El gran Tywin Lannister –se burló, alzando su copa-. Más le vale empezar a cagar oro pronto a mi querido hermano.

Tyrion siseó, mirando alarmado alrededor. Elise se rió y continuó bebiendo.

-El estatus económico de nuestra familia no es asunto ajeno –masculló su sobrino en voz baja.

-Hay que mantener la imagen, ¿no es así?

A Elise todo aquello la divertía. Veía a su medio hermano Tywin hacer malabares con libros de cuentas para asegurarse de que nadie se enteraba de que los Lannister, antaño la familia más adinerada del país, se había quedado en las últimas. Su padre, Tytos, había ido malgastando su fortuna contentando a su madre, Lilith, a la que su querido hermanastro se encargó de echar en cuanto el viejo murió, pero aun así había dejado suficiente a sus hijos para ir desahogados por un tiempo. El problema había empezado después del matrimonio de la única hija de Tywin, Cersei. Su marido Robert, ahora el llamado Rey, empezó a necesitar efectivo para poder mantener a los hombres armados, la ciudad en condiciones y, en general, sus extravagantes caprichos, como el acostarse con una mujer distinta cada noche.

-Sí, así es –asintió Tyrion-. Mi padre te agradecería la máxima discreción, como siempre.

-Como siempre –repitió Elise, volviendo a beber-. ¿Ha subido ya los impuestos? ¿O es que va a esperar a ver si pone un huevo de oro?

-Sigue en ello –respondió el enano-. No es fácil tener contento al pueblo mientras le pides que pague más.

-Tu padre no pide, tu padre exige –puso énfasis en la última palabra; apuró lo que le quedaba en la copa de un trago e hizo que un criado se la llevara.

-Deberías ir a verle a ver si le das alguna idea –sugirió Tyrion-. Ya sabes que no puede vivir sin ti.

-Mi querido sobrino es el rey del sarcasmo –Elise sonrió-. Pero tienes razón, quizá debería pasarme por su despacho y alegrarle el día –le guiñó un ojo.

Su piel ya estaba seca, y el sol del mediodía comenzaba a quemar, por lo que se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Tyrion y bajó hasta su planta en el ascensor.

La torre de Roca Casterly era el rascacielos más alto de la ciudad, y también el más lujoso, con ochenta y ocho plantas, casi trescientos criados, veinte cocineros, cinco ascensores y un enorme y espacioso hall de recepción en el que a veces su hermano organizaba frívolas fiestas para mantener el contacto con sus conocidos adinerados. La planta de Elise era la sesenta y siete, por lo que cuando salió del ascensor, comenzó a quitarse la ropa nuevamente. Fue directa a la ducha, con vistas a la ciudad. Nunca le había preocupado que la viesen desnuda, pero estaba tan ridículamente alta que nadie llegaba a verla desde allí. Enrollada en una toalla esta vez, se metió dentro del vestidor, que tenía el tamaño de una habitación entera en una casa corriente.  Hasta ella sabía que tenía que estar presentable para ver a Tywin, así que escogió un vestido vaporoso de color granate sin mangas y con cuello de cisne abierto lo justo para que se viese una de las gargantillas que elegiría después, y que remató con un cinturón alto de escamas doradas. Escogió para el conjunto unos sencillos zapatos del mismo color del vestido. Cara al espejo, se peinó y recogió la rubia melena en un moño informal que le dejaba algunos mechones sueltos. Se puso en el cuello y en las muñecas unas gotas de perfume y, de entre todas las que tenía, eligió una sencilla cadena dorada con una pequeña lágrima roja. Iba entera vestida con los colores Lannister, salvo por los ojos, unos profundos ojos de color verde esmeralda.

Dio varias vueltas mientras se miraba en el espejo, comprobando que estaba perfecta. Se sonrió a sí misma, satisfecha con el resultado. Seguro que a su medio hermano le molestaría verla vestida con el color de su familia, a la cual le gustaba recordarle que no pertenecía legítimamente.

El despacho de Tywin estaba en el penúltimo piso, ya que el último estaba destinado a salas de reuniones. Elise danzó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta. Llamó y esperó pacientemente a que la dejaran pasar.

-Hola, Ty –saludó melódicamente-. ¿Mucho lío?

Tywin le dirigió una fría y breve mirada desde detrás de su escritorio y volvió a sumergirse en el papeleo que inundaba la mesa por toda respuesta. Elise cerró la puerta tras ella y se paseó por la habitación mirando las estanterías repletas de libros de contabilidad y dirección de empresas entre otros. Lo cierto era que no envidiaba nada la posición de su hermanastro, todo aquello le parecía de lo más aburrido.

-¿Quieres algo? –dijo, mientras se quitaba las gafas, cuando al fin se dignó a dirigirle la palabra.

-Sólo quería ver cómo le iba a mi hermano favorito –la chica se encogió de hombros.

-No soy tu hermano. Tampoco tu favorito –la corrigió el otro, visiblemente cansado de aquel tema-. Estoy ocupado, Elise.

-Sí, sí, intentando que la ciudad se trague la nueva subida de impuestos, Tyrion me lo ha dicho –Elise puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿Qué vas a alegar esta vez? No puedes usar otra vez la carta de la guerra. No pensaba que un hombre de tu reputación se preocupase por endulzarle la píldora a…

-¿A la clase obrera? –la interrumpió.

-A cualquiera, diría yo –se sentó lo más elegantemente que pudo sobre el escritorio de su hermanastro-. ¿Desde cuándo el león se preocupa por la opinión de la oveja?

-Los tiempos cambian, Elise –respondió Tywin, evitando mirarla-, y ahora que la guerra ha terminado, tengo que preocuparme por mantener la reputación de mi familia.

-Hablas como si a mí no me preocupase.

-¿Acaso lo ha hecho alguna vez?

-Me decepcionas hermano, yo siempre quiero lo mejor para mi familia –Elise lo miró, sonriente, como si todo aquello no fuese más que un chiste.

Aquello probablemente fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡No es tu familia! –Estalló, levantándose de un salto de la silla-. ¡Tú sólo estás aquí porque mi padre así lo quiso! Y si no fuese porque dejó por escrito que vivirías aquí incluso cuando él muriese, ya te hubiese echado como eché a tu madre, a la que, por suerte, se le olvidó incluir en el testamento –la miró fieramente como si confiase con poder hacerla desaparecer con solo desearlo-. Legalmente no puedo echarte, pero no somos hermanos, no somos familia, y este maldito edificio es lo suficientemente grande como para no tener que verte en lo que nos queda de vida a los dos.

-Yo sólo estoy aquí porque nuestro padre se tiraba a mi madre –Elise ya no sonreía, se había levantado también y se acercaba a él, despacio, como una leona que acecha a su presa-. No creas que olvido lo que soy, Tywin, porque lo sé muy bien. Eres tú quien lo olvida –se miraron a los ojos mutuamente, el uno desafiando al otro, un par de leones a punto de enzarzarse-. Tengo tanto de Lannister como tú, como Kevan, como cualquiera de nuestros hermanos. Lo único que nos diferencia es que yo nací fuera del matrimonio, pero fue un Lannister el que plantó la semilla.

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos más. Sin perder la compostura, Elise se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección a la puerta, no sin antes desperdigar los papeles de encima del escritorio por el suelo del despacho. No se molestó en cerrar la puerta al salir. El sonido de sus tacones resonó a lo largo de todo el pasillo como único acompañante hasta que llegó al ascensor.

-¡Tú nunca serás una Lannister! –le gritó Tywin desde la puerta, antes de que ésta se cerrase de un portazo.

El ascensor la llevó hasta su planta de nuevo. Se quitó los zapatos y los lanzó a un rincón, furiosa. También lo hizo con el cinturón, en aquellos momentos la asfixiaba. Fue directa hacia el bar del que disponía en su estudio, en la parte este de la planta, y sacó una botella de whisky del caro, como cada vez que se enfadaba. No se percató de que no estaba sola hasta que terminó de servirse.

-Parece que no ha ido muy bien –Tyrion asomó su cara por detrás del libro que había cogido de una de las estanterías de su tía. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del estudio, pero al tener la espalda apoyada, los pies apenas llegaban al borde del asiento. Parecía un niño en una silla que le quedaba muy grande.

-Como siempre –vació el vaso de un trago y se sirvió más-. Todo amor y simpatía.

-Es un hombre testarudo –su sobrino cerró el libro y se levantó para devolverlo a su sitio-. Te favorece mucho ese vestido, por cierto. El rojo te sienta de miedo.

Aquello la hizo sonreír. Dio un nuevo trago a su vaso, esta vez bebiendo con más moderación, y se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero blanco que solía gastar cuando le apetecía leer. Tyrion hizo un gesto hacia la botella de whisky, como pidiendo permiso. Elise asintió y el enano se sentó en el otro sillón después de servirse.

-Le encanta recordarme que me hubiese echado junto con mi madre en cuanto Tytos murió –sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún punto del suelo de madera-. Que sólo estoy aquí porque legalmente no puede echarme.

-Y a mí me hubiese mandado con la primera caravana de feriantes que pasara por la ciudad, de no haber sido por mi madre –Tyrion bebió hasta vaciar el vaso, como había hecho ella antes, y dejó el vaso descansando en el reposabrazos del sillón-. Los dos somos errores a los que le gustaría eliminar.

-Que lo intente –Elise vació de nuevo su vaso, pero no se sirvió más; dejó el vaso en el suelo y se acomodó en el sillón como si estuviese tumbada en un sofá. El vestido que llevaba se le subió hasta cubrir únicamente lo necesario, por lo que Tyrion se esforzó por mirar hacia otro lado. Aquello le hizo gracia viniendo de él.

-Entonces, ¿no te ha mencionado nada sobre un viaje hacia el norte? –preguntó su sobrino, juntando las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos mientras la miraba.

-¿Un viaje al norte?

-De acuerdo, si no te lo ha dicho, es que no quiere que vayas –adivinó, mirando hacia otro lado, distraído; enseguida separó y juntó repetidamente la punta de sus dedos, como hacía cada vez que se le ocurría algo-. Aunque venir sería una bonita forma de demostrarle que eres de la familia, ¿no te parece?

Entendió entonces por dónde iban los tiros. No pudo sino dejar escapar una sonrisa ante la idea. Elise sabía comportarse correctamente en las fiestas que a veces organizaba su hermano, pero a él de todos modos le fastidiaba que acudiese simplemente por el miedo a que lo dejara en ridículo delante de todo el mundo. Ir al norte sería una buena forma de castigarlo por su falta de confianza.

-¿Por qué al norte? –preguntó.

-Mi querida hermana ha escrito diciendo que Jon Arryn ha muerto –explicó el enano-. Su marido Robert está empeñado en que Ned Stark ocupe su puesto, y quiere ir a pedírselo en persona.

-¿Qué puesto era? –no solía prestar atención a esas cosas, la política no iba mucho con ella-. Creo recordar que era algo bastante importante.

-Primer consejero, lo que antes se conocía como Mano del Rey.

-Ah, sí, el rey caga y la mano limpia, lo recuerdo –hizo un mohín con la nariz-. Compadezco al pobre hombre que tenga que limpiar toda la mierda de Robert.

-A lo que iba, mi padre en unos días empezará su viaje anual por los cuarteles del territorio Lannister, ya sabes que le gusta cerciorarse personalmente de que la gente hace su trabajo…

-Así que te enviará a ti al norte y dejará a Kevan al mando aquí –adivinó la chica-. El bueno de Kevan.

-Él no puede negarte nada, ya lo sabes –Tyrion sonrió-. No tendrá problemas en que me acompañes.

-Eres un genio, sobrinito –Elise sonrió de nuevo-. Lo cierto es que me vendrá bien cambiar este calor por algo más frío.

-Bastante más frío, según he oído –respondió el otro; se levantó entonces del sillón e hizo ademán de despedirse-. Deberías preparar el equipaje, pero convendría que llevaras ropa más… Abrigada –concluyó, mirando con descaro las largas piernas de su tía, apenas cubiertas por el vestido rojo que llevaba.

-Tendré que ir de compras, la última vez que llevé ropa de invierno fue hace muchos años –se levantó también y se desperezó con un bostezo.

-¿Con qué dinero? –quiso saber el enano.

-Todavía tengo algo de lo que dejó mi madre antes de que Tywin la echara –respondió Elise guiñándole un ojo-. Que tu padre no se entere.

-Soy una tumba –prometió-. Pero, ¿cuánto quiere decir “algo”? –Preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

-Bastante –tuvo que pensar un poco antes de responder con una enigmática sonrisa-. Lo suficiente como para no tener que pedirle prestado a tu hermana parte de su vestuario. Sabes que tampoco me soporta, en eso es muy parecida a Tywin.

-No insistiré entonces –Tyrion también sonrió-. Querida tía, he de atender unos asuntos, así que sabrás disculparme.

-Sí, no hagas esperar a tus amigas, o también te dejarán en la ruina –bromeó Elise-. Nos vemos a la hora de cenar.

-Por supuesto –después de despedirse, el enano abandonó la habitación y, poco después, la planta.

Elise se sintió libre para poder quitarse el vestido finalmente y pasearse desnuda por los pasillos. Después de leer un rato de uno de los antiguos libros de poemas de su madre, se decidió a comer. Lo cierto era que la charla con su sobrino le había levantado el ánimo, y la perspectiva de un próximo cambio de aires la entusiasmaba. Las sirvientas le trajeron su habitual ensalada de todos los días y luego una ración de arroz con pescado que tanto le gustaba. Como postre se decantó por una copa de macedonia que la refrescó después de la comida. Descansó durante un par de horas mientras veía una película que daban por la televisión. Era la típica historia de amor imposible que acaba bien. Elise las consideraba estúpidas, pero le gustaba fijarse en el vestuario. Ése era su verdadero amor, la ropa. Comenzó a interesarle desde muy pequeña, cuando su madre la llevaba de tienda en tienda, probándole infinidad de vestidos. Había inculcado la vanidad en ella, que todos la mirasen allá donde estuviese se había convertido en un juego para ella, hacía que se sintiese más segura, y aquello era todo lo que tenía. Lo cierto era que la mayor parte del tiempo se sentía sola.

Algunos años después de que Tywin expulsase a su madre de Roca Casterly, Elise se dio cuenta de que no la echaba de menos. Nunca había ejercido el papel de madre, era más bien como si se tratase de un juguete en sus manos, por lo que ella aprendió a resolver sus problemas ella misma y a poner buena cara a los demás. El resultado fue que todos la consideraban una muñeca que únicamente sabía sonreír y agradar a la gente.

Podía vivir con ello.

Escogió para aquella tarde un vestido escotado del color verde esmeralda de sus ojos, con unas sandalias de tacón atadas hasta la rodilla. Cogió un bolso pequeño de cuero con tachuelas como único complemento. No sabía qué encontraría en las tiendas de la ciudad a aquellas alturas del verano, pero en alguna venderían ropa más abrigada. Al fin y al cabo, los Stark siempre tenían razón al final: se acerca el invierno.

En la calle hacía un calor bochornoso, pero aun así declinó la limusina que había aparcada en la puerta de la torre. Prefería caminar, observar los escaparates y detenerse sólo cuando ella consideraba. Como esperaba, fue difícil encontrar una tienda donde vendiesen ropa que de verdad le sirviese, pero finalmente dio con una. Adornada con tablas de snowboard e imágenes de gente disfrutando de deportes de nieve, en ella había jerséis de todos los colores y tipos, abrigos de plumas, de piel, de pelo, gorros, bufandas, guantes, botas e incluso capas cubiertas de pelo que daría un aspecto de oso a aquél que la llevara puesta. El dependiente estaba sentado tras el mostrador, sin prestar demasiada atención a la tienda. Era un chico joven, de pelo castaño alborotado y barba de pocos días. Llevaba puesta una camisa a cuadros con un chaleco negro encima. No levantó la vista del cómic que leía cuando entró Elise.

-No te molestes, por  favor –dijo con sarcasmo para sí misma mientras echaba un vistazo a ver por dónde podía empezar a mirar.

Vestir de invierno no iba con su estilo, pero no quería coger una pulmonía cuando fuese a Invernalia. Desechó los primeros jerséis mientras creaba imágenes mentales de los conjuntos que podría hacer con ellos. Comprendió que era un caso perdido así que pasó a los abrigos. Se probó varios delante del espejo de la tienda hasta que dio con un par que le gustaron, uno de pelo negro pero corto hasta la cintura, y el otro, una gabardina del mismo color que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Los dejó sobre el mostrador, donde el dependiente parecía haberse dado cuenta de que tenía una clienta al fin, y fue a coger unos vaqueros. Trató de recordar qué talla usaba, cogió unos que le pareció que le quedarían bastante ajustados, y fue a probárselos. Buscó los probadores con la mirada. Estaban al fondo de la tienda, casi al lado del mostrador, pero tenían pinta de no ser muy íntimos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –le preguntó el chico, poniéndose en pie.

-No, gracias –respondió, después de echarle un buen vistazo.

“Es más alto de lo que pensaba” pensó Elise con cierto agrado, “y más guapo”. Lo cierto era que el chico era bastante guapo, a pesar de ser unos años más joven que ella. Se metió dentro del pequeño cubículo y echó la cortina. Ya se había quitado el vestido cuando el dependiente creyó oportuno interrumpirla.

-Deberías probártelos con este jersey, oh, lo siento… –había abierto la cortina con la intención de que pareciese un fallo inocente, pero la expresión descarada lo delataba.

Elise cogió el jersey y volvió a cerrar la cortina, pero sonrió, divertida. ¿Quería jugar? Bien, le daría juego. Antes, se probó el conjunto y pudo comprobar que el chico no se equivocaba, no quedaba tan mal. Era ancho y corto, dejando ver el ombligo, para llevarlo con una camiseta debajo.

-Me gusta –dijo, haciéndose oír por si el chico estaba más lejos; se quitó la ropa de nuevo y abrió esta vez ella la cortina, completamente en ropa interior-. Aunque creo que voy a probarme ese chaleco que llevas puesto.

El chico la miró entre sorprendido y confundido. Aquella cara lo hacía parecer más mono todavía. Elise sonrió. Puede que fuese unos años mayor, pero su cuerpo seguía dejando sin habla a todo aquel que miraba.

-¿A qué esperas?

Finalmente, el chico pareció comprender, sonrió de forma traviesa y se quitó el chaleco.


End file.
